survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporeonne
Vapor is a castaway from Survivor: China and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 12 |Loyalties:2 = Yoshi_1111 Bob_beh Airheaddude BigNBABaller IzelBhaddie |Alliances:2 = Gaoshan Alliance (Air, Alex, Ash) Chat To Talk Things Through |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 12/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 6 |Loyalties: = N/A |Alliances: = N/A |Days Lasted: = 21 }} Biography China: Coming into the game, Vapor was chosen by Izel to be on the Gaoshan tribe. He seemed to be fond of his tribe, and really enjoyed the members in Gaoshan. After losing the first tribe challenge, he discussed with his tribe in voting River due to her performance and reason of Gaoshan's loss during the competition. Aside from this however, Gaoshan was a dominant tribe and Vapor didn't face the threat of tribal often. During his time on Gaoshan, he laid low and maintained relationships with others so he wouldn't be an early boot. Instead of playing hard and looking for idols, he decided to blend in so he wouldn't receive attention. He had a distaste for Caz, noticing his urge and dedication for the game while posing other threats because of his constant idol searching. In worry about Caz's attitude and strategic ability, Vapor went to Air and told him his worry about the future and suggested the idea to vote him if they were to lose a challenge. To Vapor's luck, Alex had the same idea, who went to Vapor and Air and formed a plan to vote Caz out. It became a mission to vote him out by all means necessary. Because Gaoshan's tribe dominance, they never went to tribal again together until the tribe swap. In occurrence of the tribe swap, Vapor now joined his close ally NBA, and was happy to have another number on his side. Vapor was left with Izel and Ash from Gaoshan, and after losing the first tribe-swap challenge, he attempted to get Gaoshan to vote with him and NBA into voting Erin, in which Vapor proposed Erin was a much bigger threat than NBA, who was looking to be the vote. He saw no point in voting NBA, who was not a threat at all. In attempts to save NBA and blindside a bigger threat, Izel and Ash decided to go with the easy move and vote NBA with the others because of his loud mouth, forcing Vapor to vote alongside with him and voting his ally out. Come next tribal, there was a plan by the other tribe members to blindside Izel in the next vote. Vapor didn't like the idea of voting a Gaoshan member and convinced Ash into voting with him and Izel, knowingly and willingly risking going to rocks. Because Angel played her idol however, this failed and Izel was sent to the jury. In recovery from this, Vapor and Ash told a lie that Izel manipulated them into voting with her, which ended up working for them since it was now merge. In the merge, Vapor was re-united with his allies Air and Alex. During the merge, Vapor sat back and watched the relentless drama and constant arguments. He used this as his strategy, and while letting everyone eat each other up, he worked behind the scenes with both sides. Vapor decided to turn on Gaoshan, seeing them as bigger threats now. He willingly talked with the other side, and joined them himself while still fraud working with Gaoshan. He worked in a 6 majority alliance because of his knowledge of Alex having an idol, and pitched in the idea to vote her because of it. The 6 majority alliance successfully voted Alex out with her idol, and successfully voted Air as well during the next tribal. After getting the stronger players out, he planned on flipping against Erin and Cleo because of their tight bonds. During these events, those not involved with the 6 majority had no idea if Vapor was in the majority or not, which also worked to his benefit. He took opportunities like sitting out from an immunity competition for a stack of burgers, in hopes it would include an advantage. Most of the time he worked on 1 on 1 conversations. When working again with his majority into voting Jojo, Vapor had suspicions that Erin and Cleo would flip on him because of a suspected Zhuang trio with Jojo. He debated on voting Jojo from this worry, but decided against it because he felt Erin and Cleo wouldn't be stupid enough to vote him over Jojo. To his demise, they ended up flipping on him before he could flip on them. His social reliability became a huge asset when the vote tied between him and Jojo. Because of his social connections, he was able to save himself in getting others to vote Jojo despite what he had done in the past. After this point, Ash began to turn on Vapor after realizing his true intentions. It became clear to him that Erin and Cleo were a strategic duo, and worked his way against them. However, being informed that Bob was going to be voted, Vapor purposefully voted in the minority in the following tribal to paint a bigger image on Erin and Cleo's capability, in hopes it would get the others to turn on them. Knowing that he was going to be booted soon, he attempted to look for an idol. After finding a merge clue from the family picnic, he ended up finding one. In the final 6, he worked with Yoshi and Dark into voting Cleo, but knowing that Ash was turning on him, he used his idol and blindsided the trio, sending Cleo to the jury. Due to his only idol being used, he aimed hard for the next immunity and ended up losing in second place. Because others saw him more of a physical threat than Erin, the tribe ultimately decided to vote Vapor off in the final 5 because of his potential, rewarding him with 5th place. Heroes vs. Villains: Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:5th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:12th Place